


The Bridge

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feedback at the end, Female Jack, Memory Loss, Optional, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Suicide Attempt, Warning to anyone triggered by self harm, its minor but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: He can't remember any of it.Might as well end it





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a depressing as hell backstory I felt is kinda fitting to the Dangerous Eyes Universe.
> 
> Basically every ten years Ryan's memories are altered to the point he's a blank slate,perhaps by another User he pissed off as a teen?I'm not quite sure,but hey its past midnight humor me.It'll hit eventually.
> 
> Anyway,enjoy?

Ryan and Matt are much more similar than many think.

 

Ryan doesn't remember parts of his past either,other than waking up one day at age 21 with the power of invulnerability and a skull mask.

 

He’s a blank slate,but he doesn't let that stop him.

 

Piece by piece he builds up a reputation as a new man.The Vagabond.

 

His past self is just a memory,nothing worth remembering.

 

The Vagabond is who he is.

 

Until he wasn't.

 

Ryan loses everything once again at age 31 and realized that he had a problem.

 

He was scared,he didn't want to lose everything again.

 

So he tried to off himself.

 

Nothing worked.Pills were rejected,knife blade bending from the amount of force,bullets bounced from his head harmlessly.

 

Ryan just wanted to die. 

 

He had just climbed to the top of  the canal bridges in the  Vespucci Beach area and is so ready.Ready to fall,ready to try and end it once and for all.

 

“Hey”he nearly jumps out of his skin.Next to him is a woman,a red haired gal in a turquoise jacket and shorts despite the weather.She’s about his age,he feels.

 

“Hi?”he’s hesitant.His eyes feel irritated.

 

“It's a nice night,don’t you think?”she’s not making eye contact, “I can see Sirius and Cassiopeia” 

 

Ryan is silent.

 

“Come on,you have to agree that’s cool.You can never see much stars in the city itself nowadays.”

 

“Yeah,I guess”he’s silent.The woman looks at him, “Why are you trying to stop me?”

“It's not worth it.Trust me,I tried it once and my friend nearly had a heart attack.Plus the water’s cold as hell this time of year”

 

Ryan looks down at the water.

 

“I’m scared”he says after a period of silence, “I don’t remember who I am.I mean I do,but who I really was before now is...I’m a shell.I lost my memories twice in two decades.I don’t deserve life. All I know is I’m a murderer.A freak.”

 

The woman sighs at this,before looking at Ryan again.

 

“I am too,you know”she says, “A freak,a murderer.I wanted to end my life so many times.But I’ve left that fear behind.It's my life now”Ryan looks at her as she continues, “I met people like me,like us.They care,they gave me a chance.They talked me off the bridge”

 

She straightens and holds out a hand to Ryan, “Can I do the same for you?”

 

Ryan hesitates but eventually, he reaches out and takes it.She helps him over and they’re standing face to face now.She’s a bit smaller than him,and her eyes are a cheery green.

 

But as she looks they turn a bright yellow and he feels his eyes go red.

 

“ _ I’m Jack _ ”she doesn’t have to speak for him to know.

 

“ _ Call me Ryan _ ”he replies.

 

Both are smiling as their eyes fade.

 

“Want a drink?”Jack asks.

 

“Do they serve coke?I don’t drink”

 

“I’ll see what I can do”

 

They walk away from the bridge,and Ryan doesn’t look back.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my new favorite backstory right next to Fire Man and Ice Maiden.
> 
> What about you guys?Favorite Backstory?Whose are you anticipating?
> 
> Let me know below!
> 
> {Love ya!}


End file.
